Finding Our Way Back
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: In a new relationship, reconnecting with Yukie and meeting Jordan and the kids, Amanda felt that things had fallen into place... but when old friends reemerge, will things be broken again? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. The Past Needs To Stay There

_**November 9th 2016…**_

_Jordan looked up, seeing Finn and Amanda run in… and then looked to Becky._

_"I called them. They freaked out when they saw it on the news." Becky explained._

_"But why them? Why now and here?! You know that me and Yukie stopped talking to Balor a long time ago!" Jordan responded._

_"Jordan, if this is her last day, let her little sister and best friend say goodbye." Becky replied, Jordan sitting down as Finn turned to Amanda as she was shaking badly… and Finn held her._

_Everyone waited and then Cali Amann walked over to Jordan as she held a tiny newborn girl._

_"Yukie's out cold but she's recovering." Cali whispered as Jordan held the newborn, who looked at him… and Jordan smiled._

_"Himawari…" Jordan responded quietly as Becky walked to Amanda and Finn and the three hugged._

_"Are they okay?" Amanda asked, her eyes reddened from crying._

_"Yukie's in recovery now, but out cold. Jordan's now holding his third little one. She's so tiny, you two." Becky explained._

_Jordan carefully walked over, Amanda and Finn smiled at Himawari._

_"You're here. Safe and sound, sweetheart." Amanda whispered, Jordan smiling slightly at her gentleness._

_"I never ask many people but do you want to hold her?" Jordan asked._

_Amanda nodded, Jordan placing Himawari in her arms._

_"She's so tiny… hi, baby girl." Amanda responded, Himawari cooing softly and Finn lightly stroking Himawari's short black hair._

_"She got Yukie's hair and even her nose." Finn replied with a smile as Himawari managed to grab onto his index finger with her small right hand._

_Jordan smiled, feeling calmer for the first time in 28 hours…_

**Present time…**

Amanda and Finn waited patiently, Amanda letting out a slight groan as she felt someone small jump on her and instinctively wrapped her arms around the child.

"Hey there." Amanda replied as the boy looked at her and smiled.

"Hi. My name is Ronan." He greeted with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi, Ronan. Today's a big day, you're a big brother." Finn responded as he and Amanda stood up, Amanda holding onto Ronan as they took him to the NICU.

Ronan looked at Himawari, who looked at him from her warming cubicle and smiled.

"She's cute. Not like my sister Sarada." Ronan responded.

"Not funny, Ronan." Sarada replied as she walked in with Jordan.

"Great. Four eyes is here." Ronan responded.

"Behave, buddy. Once Himawari's old enough, she's gonna insult you too." Amanda replied, Jordan trying to muffle a laugh.

"She better not. She can do that to Sarada, but not me." Ronan responded.

After leaving Ronan with Sarada and Jordan, Finn and Amanda were in Yukie's room… and Yukie opened her eyes.

"Mandy? Finn?" Yukie replied.

Amanda nodded before they carefully hugged, Yukie seeing no dark circles under Amanda's eyes like she had expected to but attributed that to a good concealer as nowadays it wasn't hard to fake a bright eyed look.

"How are you two? I have seen you two like… forever." Yukie asked.

"Exhausted lately, got some time off though." Finn responded, Yukie seeing that his right arm was in a sling.

"I see… wait, what happened? Where's my baby?!" Yukie asked as she started to get scared while trying to look for Himawari.

"She's in the NICU, warming up. She's tiny but she's a strong baby." Amanda responded.

"She's alive?" Yukie asked once more as a tear ran down her face.

"She is." Amanda responded, showing Yukie a picture of Himawari making a kissy face and Yukie smiling.

When Yukie held Himawari, Amanda and Finn were in the hallway and she saw him take the sling off and gently tried to stop him but he lightly kissed her.

"No. I got this, Mandy. Don't worry." Finn responded quietly.

Amanda nodded before they held each other.

"What a day…" Amanda whispered, the two kissing.

At the townhouse when it had gotten dark outside, the two got into pajamas and Amanda took her makeup off and grabbed her LG G Stylo when it chimed… and saw an angry text from Phil about her going to see Yukie and also dragging Finn into it.

_'You never listen when I say I know what's best for you, you respectless bitch! She's moved on and so should you instead of shacking up with a man nearing 40!'_

Amanda blocked Phil's number and blocked him from her social media accounts before she set her phone aside, Finn wrapping his left arm around her waist and gently holding her shoulder length chestnut brown and caramel blonde hair in his right hand as he kissed her neck and Amanda closed her eyes and smiled.

Her toes curled towards the floor and her head tilted back… and Finn smiled as he knew she was enjoying the stress relief.

Amanda turned around and the two kissed as they held each other, Finn going to pull Amanda's sleep shirt off but both jumped after hearing "Get your hands off of my sister!" and saw Ashley Hardy.

"Ash, how did you get in here? The doors and windows were locked." Amanda responded.

"Don't worry about how I got in here! I'm worried about this fucking guy touching you like some horny fucker!" Ashley explained.

"She has no idea…" Finn whispered.

"No idea about what?!" Ashley asked impatiently… and Finn entwined his left hand with Amanda's right one.

"Finn is my boyfriend. We've been together since late August." Amanda explained.

"How old is he?" Ashley questioned, her anger barely restrained.

"35." Finn answered, Ashley glaring at him and then at Amanda.

"Get your things and break up with him, we're outta here!" Ashley replied.

"I'm not going anywhere, Finn and I are happy together and we're staying that way!" Amanda responded, standing her ground.

"Fine, be a loose woman and get knocked up like Yukie did!" Ashley shot back.

Still reeling from earlier, Amanda backhanded Ashley and Finn held Amanda back as Ashley had her right hand on her jaw and was completely taken aback.

"You get out of here now and don't come back, Ashley!" Finn responded, Ashley leaving… and Finn holding Amanda in his arms.

"Some sister, huh?" Amanda replied, trying to pretend that what Ashley had said didn't hurt her but Finn knew that it did.

"Yukie and Himawari are alive and recovering, that's all that matters. We'll put Ashley's ugly words and behavior out of our minds, Love." Finn responded before they kissed and held each other.

And Amanda hoped that she'd never hear anything like that from Ashley again.


	2. Love Makes A Family

_**September 3rd 1995…**_

_"Hello? Yukie?"_

_7 year old Yukie's eyes widened at that voice, her managing to hide._

_Outside, 5 year old Amanda turned to John Sr._

_"She's gotta be here…" Amanda responded._

_"She's here. These trash cans weren't here this morning." John replied, before Carol looked through the front window as she can see a dimmed light coming from the living room._

_"Anyone home? Mrs. Shirabuki? Hiroki?" Carol called out._

_"Let's check it out in the backyard." John Sr suggested._

_As the four went into the backyard, they saw the sliding window door that was facing the living room until they noticed Yukie who was in front of the TV, eating shrimp ramen noodles._

_"Naruto kinda reminds me of me, Mommy. He was alone without his parents. But you're still here, Mommy. You and Hiroki are. I had to skip out on lunch to get Mandy something, like a best friend present…" Yukie explained as she hugged the picture close to her chest. "Now, that I'm done eating. I'm gonna go take a bath. Don't wait up on me, okay?" She responded, before kissing the picture and placing it down on the floor, running off to the bathroom._

_John had managed to pick the lock, the 18 year old picking Amanda up into his arms after the group walked into the house._

_And Amanda's eyes watered up when she saw the pictures._

_"How long was she like this? I mean, her brother is looking after her, right? She keeps telling us he's at work and her mother was the same as well." Carol asked._

_"I guess she lied… And the little demon took my wallet when I wasn't looking." John Sr responded after picking up his empty wallet._

_They heard the water turning off before hearing Yukie's voice once again._

_"I'm all clean. Tomorrow, I have to go buy some more soap. I just ran out, Mommy." Yukie responded as she was drying herself off before putting on her pajamas._

_"Yukie?" Amanda replied, jumping out of John's arms and running to Amanda before they hugged. "You can't keep living like this. Why won't child services do anything?" She responded._

_"I didn't want to leave. I wasn't born here… If they found out, I go back to Japan. And I'm afraid of adults and strangers… But I'm doing fine. There was a cop who gives me money every Friday and even help keep the house in order." Yukie explained, before they let go and she sat back down, holding the picture close to her. "Isn't that right, Mommy?" She asked._

_As soon as John, Carol and John Sr heard that, Carol turned to her husband and son._

_"We can't just leave her here." Carol explained, John Sr and John nodding._

_"I'm doing fine. I can take care of myself. Just don't tell anyone…" Yukie responded before looking back down at her half eating ramen noodle cup. "But I am tired of ramen." She stated._

_"How about you come home with us? There's more food there." John Sr replied as he crouched down to Yukie._

_"Really?" Yukie asked as she looked up at him._

_John Sr nodded and they helped Yukie gather up her things before they left…_

**Present time**_**, November 9th 2016…**_

"Thinking back?" Finn asked as Amanda drank some red wine.

"Remember when I told you that Yukie and I were basically raised together as sisters? Always protected each other… and then one day, her bitchy aunt showed up and claimed legal custody of her." Amanda explained.

"What happened next? Did your parents fight for her custody?" Finn asked.

"Court sided with Emiko. Snobbish bitch." Amanda replied, muttering the last part as Finn rubbed her back.

"You never got to see Yukie after that. Her aunt probably pulled a few favors to make sure Yukie stayed with her." Finn responded.

"Well Yukie's an adult now and I hope Emiko never gets anywhere near those kids." Amanda replied.

"Mandy… I never told you this because I know that you got see Yukie in middle school and high school until you left at 15. But there was more to the story, Emiko was after Yukie's money. Her mother left her money if something happens to her, so Yukie left Emiko at 17, knowing that she couldn't face the music." Finn explained.

"That money hungry little… one day, I'm gonna snap Emiko's neck!" Amanda responded as Finn held her.

"Yukie was back to living by herself again after leaving her when she got the money. She wanted to come back and tell you, but… she was afraid that you or your family didn't want to see her again." Finn replied quietly before kissing her forehead.

"My parents still miss her. I called them earlier and told them, they're getting on the next flight out to here." Amanda explained, Finn lightly rubbing his right thumb over her left ring finger.

"I wonder what their reaction will be like if they saw me with you..." Finn responded.

"Careful, my dad's got a gun collection." Amanda replied before they kissed.

In her apartment, Ashley let Seth in and the two kissed… and he noticed the bruise on her face.

"Where is he?!" Seth responded.

"Kyle didn't cause this. Mandy did." Ashley explained after closing the door.

"Why would your little sister hit you?" Seth asked.

"Because I don't like the guy that she's seeing. And besides, I don't want her life to end up ruined like Yukie's anyway." Ashley explained.

"Ash… you're going to want to sit down for this. Yukie and her third child almost died today." Seth replied, Ashley completely taken aback as they sat down and realising why Amanda had lashed out the way she did.

"What?! What exactly happened? What caused this?!" Ashley asked.

"Yukie had stopped breathing shortly after Himawari was born. Both are recovering but Ash, Himawari only weighs 4 pounds." Seth explained.

"That's too tiny, how many weeks premature?" Ashley responded.

"Eight weeks. She's staying strong, much like her mother." Seth explained.

"No wonder Mandy hit me, she thought that I knew and didn't care." Ashley replied as they held each other.

_**November 10th 2016…**_

Amanda sat up and she and Finn smiled and kissed… and Finn opened a red velvet box, Amanda's eyes widening when she saw a pearl ring with four tiny diamonds on each side and in a rose gold setting.

"It's a promise ring, I didn't want to freak you out with a proposal." Finn replied.

"It's beautiful, Finn." Amanda responded with a smile as Finn put the ring on Amanda's left ring finger and they kissed.

"As beautiful as you, Love." Finn replied with a smile as he held her hand.

After they ate and got ready for the day, Amanda heard a knock at the door and she and Finn heard Bo and TJ talking.

"Maybe they're not home." TJ responded as he looked through the window.

"They better be here. I apologized after eating all their food." Bo explained.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other and decided to head back upstairs.

TJ was about to speak but saw the ring on Amanda's ring finger before she and Finn were out of his vision range and he pulled Bo towards him.

"Tiny's got a ring on her finger!" TJ hissed, Bo going wide eyed.

"What?! She's engaged to him?! Ash is going flip her lid!" Bo responded.

The two got into the RV and left.


End file.
